


Shutterstock

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Photos, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, photoshoot, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: This is a very long, very drawn out fic that I e been working on since Supercat began as a ship. I’ve been spending years to make it perfect, and we’re going to be spanning 20 chapters total, so stay tuned for updates about once a week. The basic plot line is that Kara has lost her trust with the city, and Cat Grant will be her way to get it back, with a modelling deal of sorts. Through this, a relationship unfolds...





	1. Pose For My Camera

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this chapter is... Supergirl- by Reamonn.

 

   
“Supergirl. Hero or menace?” The television screens around the office of Catco said loudly for the 100th time in the first hour of the day, videos of high rises being torn through by a raging fire playing on repeat over every single screen in the building. "She's a disgrace we allowed ourselves to believe in, but wasn’t here when we needed her assistance. She wasn't here when needed, and as a result, hundreds suffered and lost their lives. How can we place all our trust into an alien from another world, when she wasn't here when we needed her the most? I wonder how she really ever got us to trust her, when she really is so different. We placed all our trust in her, when really, we know very little about who she and her cousin really are.”

Kara watched as all the flatscreens of Catco played that video with a disgruntled face, then looked over at Winn when he sighed quietly. 

"What? What did you find?" Kara asked quietly, tired but clearly impatient.

“It's already trending.” Winn said, turning off his phone. "It's all over social media.  #NoMoreSuper. It's ridiculous how many people are behind this. It can't possibly get much worse than this."  
"No." Kara said resolutely, folding a stray pile of papers on her desk. "It'll get worse. Facebook is only the beginning. National City hates Supergirl, the world will no doubt follow soon after. But what I don't understand is that it was one fire. I understand that lots of lives were inevitably lost, but I can’t be expected to be at every single fire. Superman isn’t." Kara muttered in barely a whisper, just loud enough for Winn to hear, sighing tiredly. "Can't people understand that Supergirl is also a normal girl with a life and a job? She's not sitting around in her suit waiting for the next emergency?"

"Those people are all wrong. Every one of them." Cat Grant said loudly, as always, effectively making her presence known. "Keira, may I see you in my office? Now?"

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said, immediately rising from her seat and following Cat into her office, notepad in her hand instantly. "Did the bistro forget to heat your spinach wrap again?" Kara asked quietly as she stopped a few feet from Cat's desk, silently calculating whether she could heat fry the thing without burning it to a crisp. It could work, and she might as well use her powers for something while everyone was against her.

"No. It's actually fairly done today. Listen, Keira. This hating of Supergirl thing is nothing you should be so worried about."

"I'm not worried about her." Kara said quickly, wondering where this was leading. "I simply can't understand how some people can be so self centered and not realize all that she's already done for us. They remember the failure, but their missing all the success."

"A lot of feeling for a girl with no connection to the hero in question." Cat said curiously, staring down Kara with a knowing look.

"Ms. Grant, if you pulled me in here to ask if I'm Supergirl again, then we need to seriously talk. I told you, I'm not her. You saw us next to each other. We met for the first time, you saw that. I thought we'd closed this matter." Kara said, a little more loudly than she'd planned. "I'm not Supergirl."

"Keira. All I see is a stunt pulled off very well. I believed you for a while... but," Cat paused to fog up the windows with her remote, giving them full privacy. "I know better. Every time you walk in here, I see that night again. I'm sorry Keira. You fooled me, but it's too much of a resemblance for me to discount. You simply look too much like her."

"Ms. Grant, no. That's ridiculous. I'm not Supergirl."

"Did you hit your head, Kieran? Don't you remember last month anymore? You were the one who took off your glasses and looked at me head on. You showed yourself to me. I think I would understand if you didn't resemble her so much, that you were just my assistant. But it's as clear as daylight to me, Kiera. You are Supergirl." Cat said with finality.

"Ms. Grant..." Kara said slowly, tiredly. "I am not Supergirl. Are you sure you didn't have an extra glass of bourbon? You must have had a really in depth dream last night. I don't know anything about that. I left as usual, and went home. By the time you claim, with that interview, I was asleep. It was what? 9 or 10 at night?"

"Hmm." Cat purred, walking around her desk to be closer to Kara. "So generally, you're saying that in the past weeks, when I saw Supergirl here, in this very office, and saw her in that interview, and saw a mirror image of you when she laughed and spoke, that I was hallucinating."  
Cat said with a sigh, seeming annoyed.

"No. Ms. Grant. I would never.” Kara said quickly, adjusting her glasses nervously. “I'm saying that despite what you think you know, I can't be Supergirl. It's simply not possible. Can you see me flying? Can you see me lifting a plane? I'm just your assistant. I am nothing but normal.”

"Ah, Keira. See, I remember more than that. I remember the one day where Supergirl wasn't available, and you were sick. What a coincidence? And I remember the day where I told you to schedule an interview with Supergirl, and she was here a mere moment later. That's impossible, for anyone other than her. How did you get to her so fast?"

"I did. I happened to get through to her. Ms. Grant, how could I possibly leave, change that fast, and come back, and look like that?"

"If you truly are Supergirl, then I have no doubt you can."

"I'm not Supergirl. How could I be that fast? Do I look that fast?" Kara asked quickly, trying to get out of this situation.

"You could just subdue the speed when you aren't acting as Supergirl." Cat said with a shrug, totally deadpan in her certainty.

"I'm not Supergirl." Kara said, turning and walking around the office sofa quickly. "Supergirl's a hero. I'm not. Look at me."

"I am." Cat murmured softly, watching as Kara looked at the TV, and the profile of Supergirl on the screen. Cat went up to her quietly and stood behind Kara silently, staring at the profile picture and Kara as if the TV was a mirror, simply reflecting an image. It was so clear to Cat. It always had been.  Slowly, Cat brought her fingers to Kara's thick blonde knot of hair and pulled gently at a stray strand that fell out of place, absorbed by the beautiful gold tint of her hair. Cat was blonde, but Kara was a golden blonde, and Cat had always been attracted to that dirty, messy shade, that had a million shades hiding in it.

Kara turned quickly, surprised, and that move, due to those few stray strands in Cat's fingers, brought the knot undone, and Kara's hair fell open, past her shoulders and to her chest. The hair stick fell and clattered to the tile floor, ringing out over the office like an echo, confirming to Kara that her secret was now instantly gone.

Kara watched as Cat let go of the few strands of her hair and took a deft step back, that complete I-was-right look crossing her features, a slight knowing grin and that signature Cat Grant smirk.

Cat pressed in a password onto a pad on the wall and the glass walls fogged up even more, just enough to prevent anyone from peeking through. Cat sighed and turned back to Kara, looking her over slowly, her eyes raking over Kara slowly, leaving Kara unable to help but feel scrutinized under Cat's intense gaze. When Cat looked at her, Kara met her gaze sadly. Something in Cat's eyes flashed but she hid it instantly, Kara couldn't percept what it was.

"Kiera..." Cat said almost sadly, maintaining her posture perfectly as always. But she sounded sad, as if she felt sorry for her assistant. "You lied to me. All these months. I knew it, but part of me was still... wondering." Cat said, looking at the girl before her. The girl who now had her hair free and messy, just like her alter ego. "This is tough. You know." Cat said quietly, breaking the silence and Kara's terrified breathing. "As Supergirl, you have a very big job to do. I have to wonder if you can manage both jobs, being my assistant and Supergirl."

"Ms. Grant. Of course I can. I need this job." Kara said almost too loudly, then settled back and fixed her glasses before realizing the action was useless now and took them off instead.

"Why do you need it, hmm? Supergirl has a city to save, I think it's quite the job to save the city and be my assistant. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"If Supergirl can't handle it, who can?" Kara whispered softly, not meeting Cat’s gaze.

"Hmm." Cat mused, looking over her slowly. Now all the strength, all the muscle, all the power, was clearly evident, despite the bland white cardigan and burgundy slacks. "Come, sit." Cat said, moving to the sofas before her desk, indicating for her assistant to take a seat on the opposite sofa.

"Ms. Grant, please. I need this place. I can't lose this job. It keeps me grounded. I almost lost it completely last time. Because of this job, even you, I kept under control. I need that. If I was free to do anything as Supergirl, anytime, I would probably do too much." Kara said, settling on the sofa opposite Cat nervously.

"I guess. That does make sense. Listen, Supergirl, as much as I think Supergirl has enough work to do as it is, you, Keira, have some worthwhile work to do here as well. You do do some work here that is necessary to me, and I would be lost without you when the power goes out. You helped me greatly with Livewire, and even more so with other things. But, I think we need a deal. We can't just do this like it is, it's unsafe. You're hated by the city right now, and I might just have a way to fix that. As long as you don't mind a little deal."

"A deal?" Kara asked softly, looking up from rumpling the ends of her little white cardigan nervously in her lap.

"Mmm. I think Supergirl should work with Catco."

"She should?"

"You should, Kiera. Despite you trying to hide your alter ego from me, I have known for a while. And now the city officially hates Supergirl for a simple missed opportunity that you couldn't really have prevented anyways. You can't be everywhere at once. That should be obvious to all those people. But, nevertheless, you need a way to fix this. Earn back your trust. I think I have a way of doing just that. Kiera, I'll let you keep your work here, provided Supergirl works for Catco as well. But I have one more small request."

"Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Are you wearing it now?"

"Huh?"

"Are you Supergirl?"

"Yes." Kara answered, both questions.

"Show me."

"What?" Kara asked, surprised.

"Show me."

"Why?" Kara prodded shyly. This emotion kept flitting across Cat's eyes, very minor, too minor for Kara to gauge at, but it was there nonetheless, before Cat squashed it and hid it away again. Kara wished she knew what it was, underneath that bold, restricted exterior wall Cat always wore like a mask.

"Keira. You're my assistant. You do as you're told. If Supergirl is going to work for Catco, and I hope she does, I need to get to know her. I need to see her as she is, don't you think so? I have a proposal for you, or, rather, for Supergirl herself. I can't propose anything unless I see Supergirl herself. Just a hint, please."

Kara stared at her for a long moment, silent, unsure, and then slowly reached up and popped open two buttons of her navy blue blouse, letting the vibrant blue and red peek through. That Cat-ate-the-canary look crossed Cat's face, and Kara shrugged in defeat, buttoning her shirt back up quickly. Her boss was nothing if not proud of being right.

"Keira, thank you." Cat said with a smile. "Even though I know your secret, many don't, I didn't expect more than that. I don't want to reveal you without your consent, so if I could, I'd like to ask Supergirl back later this evening. Let's say... 7? Once this place is empty. I have a proposition for you, but I want it to be private. Not with that IT hobbit a few meters away. Does that work for you?"  
"He knows. Um...what's your plan? Ms. Grant?"

"I'll let you know then. He knows?"

"Uh... he's a friend."

"Okay. That's fine."

"What's your idea, Ms. Grant?"

"Let's just say that maybe to earn someone else's trust, you need to trust them first. Come back later tonight. And I mean Supergirl, not you, Keira."  
\-----  
Later that night...  
\-----  
"Okay, this is weird." Kara muttered her intro, confused, as she settled onto the balcony to Cat's office, bending slightly as she landed to soften her landing. The office had completely changed after Kara had left at 5. In two mere hours, the whole place had changed into something out of a movie set. Or a photographer's version of heaven. Lighting panels hung by the walls and endless lenses of every possible size crowded Cat's main desk, and cameras of every brand on the glass coffee table now pushed to the opposite corner of the room. "I know you like cameras, Ms. Grant, but this is ridiculous." Kara said by way of greeting.

"Or perfect, depending on your point of view." Cat said easily, stretching as she rose from her seat behind her desk.  "Hello, Supergirl, I was wondering when you'd show up. But you're on time, just like the hero you are. Come in. Don't worry, I shut off all security cameras. We're free to do as we please."

"What is it you're thinking of, Ms. Grant? I may have superpowers, but I still can't read minds." Kara questioned, stepping past the threshold into Cat's office slowly.

"Don't be a smartypants. Or skirt. Or whatever. Come, sit down. I have an idea you might prefer."

"If it gets my trust back, to this city, then you may be right." Kara said, settling nervously on the sofa opposite her boss, and crumpling the dark red  fabric of her skirt in her hands.

"I thought about doing a photo shoot with Supergirl, showing people how "normal", Supergirl really is. I think we should take a few shots, of you in your red and blue, and put them into an article in Catco Worldwide Media Magazine. Just a few. In order to make you seem utterly normal, we need to show people that you're just a normal young woman, like the rest of us. I think we should show them that you don't need a code of arms to be a hero. I wonder if you should be an enabler to this city. What do you think Supergirl? Are you up for a few glamour shots?"

"I don't know, Ms. Grant. You want me on the cover of Catco again?"

"You would keep your job at Catco, despite this, and as a side note of letting Supergirl work for Catco, not just as Keira, imagine the sales you'd bring to our magazine. It would be groundbreaking, possibly limitless. I’m also intending to do some video collages and music based videos with you for our online magazine blog, and to plaster you on as many outlets as I possibly can.”

"I don't know, Ms. Grant. My picture is already over every billboard. Or, it was. I'm not sure if being on the cover, and with an article, of your successful magazine is all that wonderful for my reputation right now. I appreciate you trying to help out, but I don't think it'll be quite so easy to win back National City's trust."

"Oh I rather think it will be. In case you've forgotten, I am known as the Queen Of All Media. You are a hero in need of saving. Doesn't happen much, but it has, and I think showing people that anyone can be a hero is the perfect way of to earn back the trust they put in you before. That a hero doesn't need a cape and beautiful red boots to make a difference. You just need to be who you are. What better than to plaster yourself on the cover of the biggest media magazine there is, to show them how 'just like them' you really are? And as a little bonus, I'll pay you if you want. Just because you work here as my assistant, doesn't mean that you can't be Supergirl and work here too."

"Are you sure that you don't just want the money you'll surely get for putting me in your best selling magazine?" Kara laughed nervously. She was more intrigued by this than she thought she would be. As much as it shocked the hell out of her, that Cat wanted to do something so personal as a private photoshoot, it intrigued her nonetheless. Cat seemed far too intrigued in doing this, to simply be doing it for a magazine article, and Kara found it necessary to find out why. Something here was different, and Kara was starting to realize she'd have to find out what that was, even though she wasn’t quite sure why just yet.

"Keira, or rather, Supergirl, is this you're meek, shy way of saying you accept?" Cat asked, giving Kara a direct unwavering look.

"Yes." Kara whispered softly.

"Then, a little. Yes. The magazine isn't doing so well, and you can change that. But, I am possibly the only one that still trusts you. I can save you, assuming you save me. You've done it before. Do we have a deal, Supergirl?"

Kara smiled a little, just a little, and stood up, grasping Cat's hand in a tight firm shake. "When do we get started?"

"I was hoping for right now. If you're willing?"

"You're lucky I followed your orders, and wore my suit."

"You tend to do as I say, Keira. Now, whether Supergirl has a streak of a bad girl... well, I suppose the pictures will say a thousand words." Cat eased her hand onto Supergirl's back, over her cape, as she walked around the table, and led her to the bare glass walls on the far side of the room, to a lone chair. "Just sit. Make yourself comfortable.  Relax and just look at the camera. I'm just going to take some portraits to see how the lighting hits your face and the suit. Probably none of this will be published, just so you know. I just want you to get a feel for the shutter and to feel in tune with what we're doing here. You can see the images immediately after our session is done, on my laptop, and then we can decide whether to continue. This is strictly professional, it has no reason not to be, and you can bow out any time you wish. If we get something good, and I have a feeling we will, then we can take more or set up to do this again. I don't want to keep you from saving the world, but I am hoping we can find time to work together on this level."

Kara smiled and nodded slightly as Cat picked up the first of many cameras, a fairly small DSLR with a massive lens, and walked over to stand just in front of her desk, before she lifted the camera.

"Just relax. You're tense. Look at the camera, and smile just a bit. Think about something you love. That makes it easier to seem natural."

Cat watched as Kara relaxed her hands in her lap, and then closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She bit her lip lightly, and when she opened her eyes, still biting her lip, Cat snapped a picture. The first of many, she hoped.   
Kara's eyes were bright, a deep shining blue, clearly she had a good thought in her head. Cat snapped some more shots, idle first photos, and found herself smiling slightly, eyes hooked on the photos. The blue in her eyes was strikingly bright against her pretty blond hair. And the red of the cape, it just contrasted perfectly. Just perfectly.

After a couple dozen fast taken shots, Cat lowered her camera and smiled.

"Beautiful. You're a gorgeous subject to photograph, Supergirl. May I ask what you were thinking about? You looked so happy." Cat asked, placing her camera on the countertop and walking over to Kara.

"Flying."

"I should have guessed." Cat mused, then shook off the sudden light-headedness that came over her. "Okay, Supergirl, come here and let's look at these and see what you think." Cat said, focusing on the task at hand.

Cat tried her best to seem calm as Kara sat down beside her on the sofa, leaning in just enough to see to screen, but found it barely doable. Holy hell, this would be harder than she thought. Her assistant was stunning, there was no doubt to anybody there, but as Supergirl herself, something about her was beyond gorgeous. Cat had always been able to ignore her assistant and her perky attitude, beauty aside, but now, sitting so close to the hero, close enough to touch, her natural easy beauty was strangely comforting and infuriating all at once. Cat hated herself for being, even mildly, attracted to someone that was employed under her, but even though she knew it could never work, now as they reviewed her first portraits, Cat found herself holding her breath as Kara smiled beside her. Cat was fucking attracted to her assistant! How would she ever do this and maintain a professional air around her Kara?

She'd ignore it, Cat decided mentally a second later as Kara smiled at her own picture. This, unusual desire for her assistant would stay back, because she needed her business, and Supergirl was going to be the one to save it, with her simple fame among being the hero she was, and the people that it would inevitably bring to selling the next issue of the magazine.

No, Cat needed to do this, and help Supergirl in the process. Besides, there was no way Kara would ever feel the same. Why on earth, at least this earth, would she? She was an alien, and as humanly, and inhumanly, beautiful as she was, damn, there was no reason on this planet or the next as to why Kara Danvers, or Supergirl, would have feelings for Cat, her boss, and someone with a bitter, cold life like hers. Supergirl was beautiful, almost godly beautiful, and Cat knew that if Kara, or Supergirl, made any attempt to flirt with any single man or woman in this city, she'd get a hit right in the bulls eye. Yeah, Cat had absolutely no doubt that Kara would be able to get a line of people waiting on her hand and foot if it got out that she was looking to hook up. But she wasn't, as far as Cat knew. And even if she was, Cat was the last person she should look to for that kind of companionship. Kara deserved flowers and chocolates, romance, parties and trips to exotic locales. Not midnight work tasks and 5 am coffee addiction.

No, this had to stay strictly professional. As much as she felt the need to tell Kara her feelings, (the girl should know), she knew Kara could easily walk out of this at any time. Kara was holding the royal flush in this idiotic, stupid game, and Cat feared that if she knew how her boss felt towards her, she could, possibly would, quit her job here at Catco as well. It wasn't as if she also felt this way. Or as if she needed this job, for that matter. Even if she did say so. She didn't. Not really. It was just as she'd said, a mere pastime, a swish of normal white in a canvas of crazy color. She'd said so herself mere hours ago, damnit.

But, even so, even with her resolve, Cat knew this would not be easy. It would be anything but. Kara was a beautiful girl, and as Supergirl, even more so. Cat had been aware of that beauty since the day Kara had been hired here at Catco. One megawatt smile, and Cat was a goner. But, through the days, it was fairly simple to keep her distance and assume the position of the strict boss to her cute assistant. Now, embarking on something like this, it required a whole lot more control. Control like that, Cat wasn't certain she possessed. But she had to control it, simple as that. No other choice.

 Taking pictures, portraits, having not only Kara in her office, that was normal, but Supergirl herself, and so close no less, was very... nerve-racking. But this had to be done. Both of them needed it, and Cat wouldn't do something as silly as letting an unconventional attraction slip between the job they had to complete here.

"What do you think?" Cat asked, hoping that talk would diffuse the feelings spinning in her stomach.

"Ms. Grant... you're... you're very talented."

Cat laughed lightly, continued flicking through the photos, grateful for the distraction. "Thank you, Keira... but that," She noted, stopping on a photo that had Supergirl smiling and looking deep in thought as she stared just left of the camera, at the sun as it sparked against the mirror in Cat's office. "That's not talent. That's all you."

"Cat, no. That's your talent with a lens. Look at the lighting."

"It's the face that makes the picture, Keira. The proof is here. Do you want to take more shots, or are you feeling off about this?" She asked, changing the subject before she started saying things she shouldn't.

"No. Let's do it. But... I think... they're too... plain." Kara said, studying a photo of herself looking straight into the camera, blue eyes flashing bright. "They're wonderful, but is it magazine wonderful? They're void of emotion. It's like a stock photo."  
"Okay, let's bring it up. Let's move into the balcony sun, if you aren't against it, and let the sunlight catch your suit." Cat said, grateful that Kara shifted subject with her so easily. 

Cat set her laptop aside and picked up a slightly different camera, bigger, with an even bigger lens. Kara smiled, amused, and followed Cat outside, to the railing. She stepped up to the railing, and closed her eyes to the late evening sunlight, taking it in, smiling at the breeze that flew through her hair, blowing it off her shoulders and lifting her cape beautifully behind her.  
Cat didn't wait for approval. She lifted the camera and started talking shots, quickly, setting the camera to take 10 or more with a single press of the button. Kara's smile as she grabbed the rays of the sun, her strength, was absolutely radiant. This was the Supergirl people needed to see. The carefree, angelic, beautiful girl beneath the code of arms on her chest. Right now, like that, she looked utterly human. Then she looked over, and Cat lowered her camera easily, smiling. "And, we've got a cover image."

\-----

Kara sat at her desk the next morning, trying to get stuff done, but finding herself unable to work productively. Her mind kept flitting back to Cat every few minutes, and it was distracting her, leaving her unable to get anything finished.

God, that first photo shoot, it had been as exhilarating as it was draining, and now Kara was trying furiously to tamp down the suddenly raging crush she had on her boss. It wasn't working.  
Kara knew it wasn't right. Of all people she could get a chance with, she had to be attracted to Cat Grant, queen of all media. Her boss. And what's worse, Cat was becoming her first real addiction. Not that Kara hadn't ever been stuck with a crush... there had been James, then Winn, and a few others, including Adam, Cat's son. But even through all those, Kara had never been quite as deeply addicted, and never before had she been so deeply in love as she currently was with Cat Grant.

And the funny thing was she didn't know why. When it came to Cat, Kara was stunned and confused, unsure of why, to her, the queen of all media was so oddly appealing. Was it the fact that Cat was a woman? Kara blushed and rearranged to emails on her desk, trying to look productive.

Yes, maybe it was. But Kara had taken a minor shot at dating women back before her Supergirl out coming, and it hadn't really caused any sparks. Kara had just assumed that she was interested in both genders, due to Winn and James, and because of her powers, she'd considered it all too dangerous to get involved. But Cat was the one she couldn't stop thinking about. Cat was something else, and to tell the truth, Kara was freaking out because of it.

Until now, Kara had been able to tame it, this desire. This... need for her boss. Usually, with her superhero alter ego, life was exciting enough, it kind of tamped down these feelings, and that was usually enough to deflect the whole thing, and Kara could keep it safely under control. But after last night's shoot, something had shifted and it couldn't be repaired, not even with laser vision. Kara was mentally and physically breaking under the strain, and even as a superhero, this was a new level of problematic. She'd barely slept last night, images of Cat and her happy smile, for her no less, racking her mind every time she closed her eyes. Even now, it was all she could think about.

Kara shook her head, intent on getting back to work and sort Cat's emails, but 5 minutes in and she was yet again lost in her thoughts. Every time Cat's full name showed up in an email headline, every headline, Kara had another flash memory.

By the time lunch rolled around, Kara was well and truly flustered, and it was almost a relief for her to get up and move when Cat called her into her office.

"Keira," Kara heard Cat speak as she closed the glass door behind her and faced her boss. "I want you to cancel my lunch with Miranda, and order in for the two of us. I also wanted to ask if you could please contact Supergirl and ask if she'd be up for another photoshoot after lunch. Can you do that? Keira?"

"I'll get right on it, Ms. Grant." Kara said, trying to hide her blush. "Would you like Supergirl to meet you in your office, here?"

"In the studio on the top floor is perfect. Let's say 1pm?" Cat laughed, fully aware of the odd conversation they were having. "So let's order in and you can help me get this damn fashion article finished, so we can get to the good stuff."

"Yes Ms. Grant." Kara said, a tiny smile playing on her lips. "I'm assuming you want Supergirl in her suit?" Kara asked, fully aware of how that sounded the second it left her lips.

"Don't be so cocky, Keira." Cat said dismissively, still staring at her magazine pieces. "Now go."  
Kara turned silently and left, still smiling, only because, she noted, Cat was smiling too.


	2. Someone To Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the prep for the first magazine looms in on Cat and Kara, Kara becomes aware of some details of how Cat is feeling. Which makes everything much more complicated. Because Cat is Kara’s boss, and Kara’s not quite sure whether that’s a good thing considering her attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been ill and that’s why I stopped posting. But part 2 is up and hopefully I can resort to a more regular posting schedule now that I’m feeling somewhat better. Stay tuned. Song for this chapter- Someone To Save You- One Republic.

“Kara, you need to be aware that this trust issue with the city is in no way your fault. You do know that right?” Cat said, putting down her coffee cup and smiling gently at Kara, who was looking over the city from the Catco balcony. 

“I do. I just...”

“Kara, listen to me.” Cat said somewhat more sternly, and Kara met her eyes immediately, the bright blue flickering in the late afternoon sunlight. Cat’s heart skipped a beat at the sight, but she let nothing on, and Kara didn’t seem to notice, thank goodness. “There is no way you can be in two places at once, let alone three. Kara even Supergirl can’t do everything. I was thinking the other night... these people expect you to be their hero. Their guardian. Their angel.” Cat paused to take a sip of her latte while Kara just nodded, stuck on the conversation. 

“But who is your hero? That’s the part where everything fails. You lift up everyone in this city. But do they lift you when you need it? You aren’t just a doormat to the people and there whenever they breathe. You bleed and hurt just like them, and I think this city fails to realize that when they’re in trouble. You might be their savior, but they need to be the same for you.”

“Yeah that is true. But I’m their hero. I’m expected to be there.” 

“But not when there’s a fire at the port, a train crash, and a bomb all at the same time. Correct me if I’m wrong but even you supers aren’t able to do that.”

Kara smiled at that and shook her head slowly. 

“Then there was nothing here that you did wrong. And you shouldn’t be feeling down for it. I think we have to show the people that you can’t possibly be expected to do everything. I’ve stood behind you before, I can do it again.”

“Ms. Grant...”

“Oh please, call me Cat.”

“Cat. Okay. Thank you Cat.” Kara said softly and moved around the table to give Cat a gentle hug, smiling against her shoulder. 

“Now now, don’t get sappy on me Supergirl. You’re the hero here. Look your part. Come on we should get back to it.”

—

"I hope you aren't against the jacket."

"Not at all." Kara said easily, leaving the pretty dark crimson blazer slipping over one shoulder as Cat snapped some idle shots, moving around the room as she did so. Kara adjusted herself and sat back against Cat's stark cream sofa, lifting a fashion magazine to leaf through it, and pretending to be poring over some files that Cat and laid out.

"Reveal the suit a bit. Show your code. We still want to see it." Cat said quickly and adjusted the lens on her camera, as Kara shifted the jacket on her shoulders. Kara revealed the code on her chest, letting the gold and stark red show beside the dark of the blazer and Cat gulped silently. The sight was breathtaking, with Kara’s unruly blonde hair laying over her shoulders messily. Cat shook her head to get rid of the desire floating in her brain and focused, blinking way more than necessary in the face of this Kryptonian goddess.

"Wonderful." Cat said briskly, snapping another series of pictures as Kara met her eyes from underneath dark long lashes. 

“Put on your glasses. I know you don't actually need them, at least now I know, but they make you look smart. It'll make you seem more... in tune with younger readers, though I bet that number is small. Just wear them in your hair, not actually as if you are using them. Like sunglasses.”

"Any number is worthy." Kara said softly, flipping through the pages of a Catco issue Cat had given her, as if truly interested after placing the glasses.

"Any reader is worthy. You'll bring many more into it." Cat smiled, snapping another set as Kara bit her lip slightly, poring over a menu of sorts she picked up next. She looked utterly normal in these stray moments, utterly real. And that S on her chest, just peeking out from beside that pretty blazer was just right. She looked normal. Normal was beautiful, on Kara, Cat noticed with a smirk. This girl was built for a tight pair of jeans and a crop top in a wild color, and a bag of mini donuts in her hand. Now that, was a vision Cat regretted the second she'd had it. Damn, Cat was going to have to kill herself.

"So..." Cat said softly, lowering the camera again, watching Kara lick her lips over a dessert menu. Fuck. This was more dangerous then Cat had thought was possible. "You look really into that menu." Cat said, pleading silently for distraction.

"Did you read about this ice cream? It sounds a bit too good." Kara said excitedly, taking the bait without even realizing it.

"And... she likes to eat. I knew that about you, Keira, but I should have guessed that Supergirl would feel that way too."

"Mmm, yeah.” Kara said, placing the menu back down. “The fighting, the saving of the world, it gives me an appetite. I tend to eat more after a fight."

"Yet you look like that." Cat said before she could stop herself.

"Hmm?" Kara asked softly.

"Nothing." Cat said, brushing off her little stumble. "I think we have enough pictures for now. Let's wrap up tonight, and sometime tomorrow, when I've sat through these pictures and deleted the bad ones, I'm going to begin on the article itself. If you want, I mean, if Supergirl isn't busy, you can meet me. See if you like how it will be put together."

"Ms. Grant... I had no idea you went to such levels to work in your own magazine. I always assumed everyone played a part and you just finished details. I had no idea you did such work on the articles yourself." Kara said, shrugging off the blazer and walking up to Cat, clearly aware of how she looked in her red and blue lycra.

Cat looked her up and down for a second as she walked up in her red boots. She felt powerful in her suit, no doubt, but she was a tiny bit embarrassed, to say the least. Cat could see it clearly. Her posture was bold, back arched and head held high, but her footing was off. Especially when she was being a model of sorts. There were some times where she was proud of being Supergirl, and showed it, but there were times where she was shy and unsure, like now, tugging at her little skirt, always playing with her nails nervously.

"You look great, don't be so shy. Always tugging at that skirt." Cat said, catching Kara off guard by noting her embarrassment. "You look like a hero, act like one. We need to catch you when you feel proud of who you are. Thank you for your compliment, Keira, and yes, I do usually leave the main work for Olsen or Schott, or the others, but this isn't exactly a situation where I would want to let your beautiful pictures get into their hands. I said I wouldn't reveal you, and I meant it. This article is mine, and only due to your assistance and cooperation. I can't exactly let the others do this, or your secret would be gone."

"Yeah. No, I understand. But... how are we going to issue the magazine without passing it through the hands of the cover artist and the publishing staff?"

"We're showing them your pictures. We're just not going to tell them how we got those pictures. Keira, I actually would like you to handle that yourself, to eliminate any... suspicions. I know it's usually not your job, but I'll tell the other girl I want to get you in tune with dealing with the staff there personally. Easy enough. She has to understand. And as this is big for the magazine, I will say I wanted my direct assistant to handle this. And besides," Cat mused as she connected now this camera to her laptop, smiling as Supergirl immediately sat down beside her again, listening intently. "I want you to hand them the finished article, complete with pictures. If anybody asks how we got these pictures, you just have to say that I have a friend who knows Supergirl to a level, as a friend, and to save our magazine, I asked if we could prod for a few shots. And that we're going to try and save Supergirl's trust in the process. It's not a complete lie. I do know someone who knows Supergirl. First, James, and now you, in a strange sense. Can you handle that, Keira?"

"Won't they look at me and see the connection?"

"Hey, you fooled me for months with those nerdy glasses. I think you can fool them for 10 minutes."

Kara smiled to herself and blushed, looking away.

"I won't use the pictures where you look into the camera with your glasses anyways. Only one or two where you seem to be reading our magazine. Seven or eight pictures, max. This is it, Supergirl. You save us, and we save you. Meet me tomorrow? How about at the Halo? Are you up for dinner, Supergirl?"

"Cat... is this..." Kara swallowed thickly past a lump in her throat, then shook her head. "It's business. Nevermind. I'm just tired... I'm messed up. Yeah, dinner sounds wonderful. Let's set up this magazine."

"Okay. Deal, Supergirl. You're dismissed for tonight. I'll call you tomorrow sometime. Don't go saving the world too much, otherwise you'll miss my call."

Kara smiled shyly, again, and then stood up. Cat stood to join her, and the shook hands again, then Cat watched as Kara went to the balcony, her cape billowing behind her as the breeze came through the open doors. Cat smiled when Kara looked back just once more, a little smile playing on her lips, then watched as she took off, the force of her lift causing the balcony doors to tremble lightly.  Cat smiled to herself, and to the relief of being alone, finally, and sighed. Supergirl was beyond beautiful. The pictures proved it, and Cat almost felt a bit of annoyance at knowing other people would see these beautiful photos. Cat almost wanted to keep them locked away, for herself only. But she and Kara had a deal.  Cat had to follow through. But there was no reason Cat couldn't keep them, as well as publish them. Right?

\-----

"Um... reservation under Cat Grant, I think?" Kara asked the hostess softly, silently adjusting the sleeves of her black blazer over her wrists, uselessly trying to hide to slip of vibrant blue that hooked between her thumb and forefinger.

Cat had asked her to wear her suit beneath her dressy clothes again, and hadn't said why. Something minor had come up earlier and had given her no option but to wear it, and thankfully Cat had consented to her wearing a suit, as long as Kara wasn't overly late. No one had to know that Kara had actually flown here a bit faster than usual. But she didn't want to disappoint her boss. Right? That was it. Hell if anyone believed that. Kara was trying to fight this attraction she had to her boss, multiplied thousand fold after last night, but was finding it ridiculously hard to do. Even for a superhero.

"Yes, please follow me to the balcony. Would you like to have your jacket hung up?"

"I'd prefer to keep it on, if possible." Kara said softly, hoping it would work. Walking through this high class, completely full, restaurant, to meet Cat Grant, of all people, someone that this restaurant clearly knew all too well, with that S on her chest, oh she'd probably faint.

"As you wish." The young hostess said, grabbing a menu from its basket, and leading Kara up the first flight of stairs, and past another room, and another staircase. "She's waiting for you on the private balcony." The girl said, then left, but not before she flashed a knowing smile at Kara.  
Kara blushed immediately, and furiously, then forced herself to shake it off and step outside to meet her boss.

Kara smiled in greeting when Cat rose from her seat and walked around to meet her.

"Keira... I wondered how long you'd be busy. You look rather well put together despite what you said on the phone."

"It was harder than you think, Ms. Grant. But nothing I can't handle. How are the pictures coming?"

"Wonderful. There's a reason I got us the private table up here. Mostly alone, except for another two couples. No one will see what we're working on. Now, I'm not sure about your tastes, so I decided to order a simple appetizer. I hope you like sushi, Keira."

"I'm... up to try anything once, Ms. Grant." Kara laughed, settling next to her boss in the single bench like booth. Had there been a seat across from Cat, she would have taken it, but there wasn't. An odd setup, but then, Cat motioned for Kara to sit beside her, so she had no choice. It felt odd, though. But this was only business. Right? Right. Kara stamped down the strange twisting feelings deep in her stomach as she slid into the booth, and sighed. Hard work, ignoring the attraction quietly simmering in her veins. But she had to. Cat wouldn't feel the same. How could she? Why would she? Cat was her boss, and nothing more than that. Hell, Kara would probably lose her work if she admitted her attraction to Cat. No, this was business. And it would stay that way. They had a deal, and nothing would get between that.

"You've never had sushi, Keira?"

"Never one that I've liked..." Kara admitted slowly.

"Well then," Cat said, smiling as she booted up her laptop. "You're in for a hell of a treat." There was an odd tilt to her voice, something different from the typical work attitude she had. Kara wished she knew what it was.  Could Cat possibly be attracted to her as well?

Stop it, Kara! You're becoming idiotic! Kara's head shouted at her. At least, the reasonable part did.

A waiter brought up their appetizer, and Kara was grateful for the distraction that was brought on with the food. The plate was placed in the center of the oddly shaped table, and another waiter placed two fancy silver tipped wine glasses before them, pouring each a glass before placing the bottle of bold red wine into an ice bucket off to the side in a stand.

As soon as the waiters were out of sight, Cat turned to Kara, who was watching the food with as much nervousness as excitement. She looked quite like the puppy who didn't know whether she should chase the ball or wait patiently for the approval.

"Go ahead. I can see it in your eyes Keira that you want one. Try it."

"I... Ms. Grant, I haven't exactly eaten sushi many times. I don't exactly know how to use chopsticks that well."

"I'm sure you know well enough. If you've done it once, you can do it again. And relax. I know you're wearing your suit beneath this cheaply priced blazer of yours, I can see the vibrant blue peeking out, but you don't need to be so panicked. We're simply here to discuss the article we're doing. It's just dinner, nothing more. I just thought it would be something out of the office, not so... plain." Cat said, then lowered her voice before continuing. "It's not as if I'm going to ask you to show your code of arms in public. I thought I said I wouldn't expose you. I mean that. I might be taking photos of Supergirl and publishing them in a magazine, but I'm not going to release Supergirl's identity. Don't be so scared. Your photograph has been on my magazine before, thanks to Olsen, and your face was clearly visible. More so than in any of the pictures we'll be posting here. Like this picture," Cat noted, pointing to the picture of Supergirl on the balcony, her eyes closed and happy and the breeze lifted her cape. "This would make a gorgeous cover, Keira. I can see it. This one, and then some simple others inside, like the one where you absently bit your lip while reading an ice cream menu board, and the one of you with that white shirt, just lost in thought. Those two alone will do what we said. I will be taking a picture of you looking into the camera, but it won't be direct, so don't worry so much. Show me which ones you like, go on. Flick through them."

Kara looked through the pictures, clicking through many, then back, settling of one where she was easily smiling at the camera, clearly thinking of something she loved deeply. It was a full shot, from head to toe, as Supergirl sat on the lone chair at the glass wall, easily leaning against it, her cape falling around her, crumpling in her lap where she held it close. It was a simple picture, but it was oddly nice. Kara had no doubt it was Cat's talent with a camera making the shot all it was, but it looked so... easy and comfy that it made Supergirl look so normal it was more than right. No one had to know that what Kara was really thinking of was Cat.

"What were you thinking about, in this one? You look so content here, it must be something you want. You can tell me."

"It's... someone I can't have. A crush."

"Hmm. I doubt that Supergirl can't get something she wants. She can probably get anything she desires, being the hero she is. Question is if she has the determination to make it a reality, that's all."

"Yeah." Kara nodded, looking at her lap, once again crushing the cloth of her skirt as she tried to hide her flushed cheeks. "Thanks, Ms. Grant."

"Oh Keira. You get so embarrassed so quickly. It's normal for you to have a crush on someone. What, is that not normal where you're from?"

"Uh, no. It is. But I just... nevermind. It's nothing."

"Alright. I won't prod... but you can talk to me if you need to, Supergirl. I'm told I listen well, and Carter always tells me everything also. He knows I'll listen and offer up advice he can use."

"How old is your son?" Kara asked softly, as Cat hummed to herself, dragging pictures into place in a program, and asserting spaces for writing left, right, and beneath the pictures. Kara knew he was around 14 or so, but they rarely talked about these things, and Kara was more than grateful for the useful distraction the conversation offered.

"He'll be 16 in three weeks. Big day, I don't know what to give him. He's nudged at nothing, and the only thing that he really truly watches without blinking is anything with you, Supergirl."  
"Yeah, he's a Supergirl fan, that's for sure."

"More than a fan. He's just, I'd wager to say he's got that puppy love crush on you. He's crazy for Supergirl. When I show him the next issue of Catco Magazine, he's going to insist to keep it forever. In a bag, in mint condition."

Kara burst out laughing, then quickly stopped, leaning over the table and wiping at some stray tears. "I'm sorry, Ms. Grant. Really, I am. But that's beyond funny."

"I kind of have laughed about it too. He's too serious about it. You're like double his age.” Cat said with a grin. ‘But it's okay. I understand your reaction completely. Come, look at this setup. What do you say?"

"It's great, Ms. Grant.” Kara said, staring in awe at the images, lined up to fade into one another seamlessly. “This magazine issues on this Thursday, right?"

"Yeah, this Thursday. We need to step on it. So I was wondering if you would be up to reading some of the article I've written." Cat said, handing Kara a silver covered iPad, with 5 or 6 shortcuts to various documents. "I'm basically praising you and all you do as the hero of National City. I briefly mention how I know you, simply saying that a friend knows you just a little, and you agreed for a few shots. That way you're free of complications, and no promises are in order. I’m also stating that I am standing behind your decision to stop the bomb, instead of focusing on the fire or the train, mentioning that there is no way you can be in more than one location at once, and that you chose the biggest since it would save the most people. You can proof everything, and on Monday, we'll hand the full article in to the team at work. Well, you'll give it to them. Good work, Keira. I think we've done it. And I'll pay you for your modelling when the first of the magazine sales roll in. I'll deposit it into your paycheck, I have a feeling you'll see quite the jump."

"Cat, you need not pay me. If this earns back my trust with the city, then that's pay enough."

“Nonsense, it’s work, Kiera. You should be paid for work, and you said yourself, Supergirl works for Catco now. I have to pay my employees."

"Yeah, okay. I'm not going to argue with that." Kara said with a smile.

"Good girl. Now, let's get into this sushi before it gets soaked in soy. And look through your menu. Get whatever you want, I'm buying. I know you like cupcakes, so you evidently have a sweet tooth, so don't be scared about dessert either. Help yourself."

Cat watched Kara try to figure out how to eat the raw fish, then smiled when she figured it out, maybe a little sloppily, but the look on her face was wonderful.

"Wow. That... is really good."

"Try the rice." Cat smiled, and picked up her own piece, sipping at her wine in between pieces.  
After a few minutes, Kara was clearly pleased with the food, but Cat already knew this girl had a big appetite.

"So... you were in a fight? Before you came here?" Cat asked, making idle conversation around the delicious meal, mainly as a distraction to give her something else to think about besides the half moans of appreciation Kara made with nearly every bite of food.

"Mmm, yeah. I've met the guy before, he's really becoming annoying. It wasn't a big fight, I just needed to get him into detainment again. Simple, really."

"You seem entirely unfazed by this." Cat commented, shocked at Kara’s at ease temperament towards an alien battle.

"I am. I've dealt with way worse. You remember Livewire. And Reactron. Even Red Tornado. This was plain in comparison."

"I can't believe how calm you are with this."

"Well, I do take pride in being who I am. I like being a hero, but... more so when I'm actually making people happy. It does make me sad when I'm not being Supergirl though. It's ingrained in me, I've always known. I loved becoming Supergirl, with that plane and all of that. As tough of a job as it is, it's a lot of fun for me. But, now, I'm not quite so sure how to do this. I've done it before, sure, after the red kryptonite issue, but that was something different, and people caught that. I wasn't in my right mind. But this, this was completely me. I wasn't there when they needed me. It's as simple as that."

"But Keira. You can't be everywhere at once. We’ve gone over this.”

"I know. But that's what they're against. I understand, and frankly, don't know why they're so mad at me, because I'm clearly not sitting there waiting for the next disaster, but... I don't know how to go about fixing it. Yes, this magazine is a wonderful idea, but will it do the trick? How can you be so sure of yourself and the situation, Cat?”

"I am a business woman, Keira. People like gossip, and people like to talk. People will listen to me, because I branded you. If I stand behind you, people will take a second glance. I'm trying to choose the photographs that show how proud you are of being yourself, how much you like being a hero, and above all, just how much you want to show that you're just like anybody else. People will step back and listen, if you show the city who you really are, and if you speak your mind about your successes. You have the ability to bleed, just like anyone else, just maybe not in a human sense. People need to understand that beneath the surface, beneath the armour and steel, you are, in essence, human."

"Thanks for doing this, Cat. You're really trying to help me."

"Well, as I've said, I haven't lost faith in you. I know you more than others, and on the side of you being my assistant, I knew you were Supergirl for a little while. I guessed at it, and had it figured out." Cat stopped as one of their waiters returned and inquired about the next meal.  
Cat ordered and Kara followed immediately, actually picking nearly identical meals, and then settled back into their conversation. 

Cat put her laptop aside her on the sofa and focused on Kara, sipping her expensive wine delicately as she spoke. "See, Keira. I've known you were Supergirl for a while. Hiding it isn't something you excel at, I wonder how you've managed to keep it from so many people, but nonetheless, I saw it before you agreed to this. But that's okay. I came to save you when you lost your trust in this city simply because I saw a hero in need of saving. I've seen you at your worst, and best, and as a hero, you've done amazing things. I've witnessed them firsthand. That's why I helped you, Keira. And you don't have to thank me for it. I did it of my own volition, because I see a way of bettering both of what we do. You need saving, I need a magazine to fly. We are striking two things at once, and I don't see anything but good coming from this deal."

Kara smiled and sipped at her own wine, not really interested, but she had to admit, it wasn't that bad. The flavours sat on her tongue, and she had to admit it tasted rather amazing. This, she could get into.

"Are you a wine person, Keira?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure. I have had a glass or two on occasion, but it doesn't affect me. See, to me, to my body, alcohol has no effect, whether good or bad. I don't get drunk. It's not possible."

"God, I'd love to be you."

"No you wouldn't. Being a superhero is much harder than you think. But it's the little things that make a hero. It's saving a crash victim, or saving an endangered child. I think that's how you become a hero, not by wearing an S and lifting burning bridges and stopping tsunamis or fighting aliens. Those help, but it's every tiny thing you do that makes a hero. I just happen to have the powers of a Kryptonian, so I'm doing what I can."

"That, should be in the magazine."

"Huh?" Kara asked, wine glass at her lips, confusion in her eyes.

"That. All that stuff you just said. That whole speech should be written in the articles we're doing. People would flock to a sincere, heartfelt message from you, just as you are."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. That was brilliant. Can you write it? If you can, we can have a wonderful heartfelt letter to add, and that would be the nicest thing in there along with the photos. I am praising all you've done, but if you can say it yourself, as well as me, then we are perfect."

“Well then,” Kara said as their servings of stir fry and Thai food arrived, and Kara picked up her chopsticks excitedly. “How can I refuse?”

\-----

"Good morning Ms. Grant, I have your latte here."

"That's why you're my assistant. Follow me. Do you have my proofs of Supergirl?"

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara said quickly, following behind her boss, her photographs under her arm. She went to her desk and grabbed a folder with notes and Cat's laptop, and stopped only for a second when Winn stopped her in her tracks.

"Supergirl? Proofs?" He asked, always direct.

"I'll fill you in later. Nothing bad, I promise." She said, then quickly followed Cat into her office, leaving Winn to go hunt down James for more information. God, this would be so hard to explain.  

"Ms. Grant, here's your latte, and here are the full proofs, ready to go." Kara said, handing them over gently.

"They’re beautiful, Keira. Don't you agree?"

"I was a little stunned to see them printed out like that. Yes."

"You should be proud. They are perfect."

"I have written the article you wanted, Ms. Grant. It's not long, but I am hoping we can fit it in somewhere."

"Let me read it." She said, gently taking the folded paper from Kara, then returning her view to her proofs. "Okay, I think we're set. What are my meetings like for today?"

"You have Smith at 10:15 and lunch at 12 with Carter, then your free until 3, with the guys from photography. I told them what you said to, but they still want to talk to you."

"That's fine. How does Carter get on your phone line?"

"He's a smart kid, and clearly he adores me. He knows I can't refuse him."

"Yes, alright." Cat laughed. "I was wondering if you could get in touch with Supergirl and ask her if she'd be willing to meet me in my studio downstairs on the tenth floor at 1:30? There's just one or two pictures I want from her, so make sure she's in her suit. Otherwise, that's all I need. Can you do that? Keira?" Cat said, giving Kara a look that asked if Kara was... prepared.

"Yes, of course Ms. Grant. I'll get in touch with her." Kara said quickly, then turned to leave, only after handing Cat back the laptop her boss had lent to her so that Kara could properly look over the photos before confirming all of this.

-At 1:30-

Kara waited in her supersuit for Cat, sitting on her simple barstool like the first time, and sighed. This was fun, Kara was enjoying working with Cat on this level. But, Cat wasn't coming up. 12 minutes had passed, and Kara wouldn't have found it off with anyone else, but with Cat and her usual top notch precision, this was out of the ordinary. Kara was trying to maintain decency, and not snoop with her xray vision, but she was curious. Where was Cat?

Right then Cat breezed through the open doorway, cameras in hand, and Kara couldn't help herself from taking a glance at Cat, up and down, taken aback by the dressed down, casual version of Cat Grant. And the flushed cheeks. Cat seemed... flustered. Oddly sated. Kara's mouth dropped open at the sight, and she had to shake her head to recover herself, suddenly completely certain as to what Cat had just done. Only Cat could pull of relaxed and smug in the same expression, and it only further proved to Kara that those stray ten minutes had been spent doing... Kara tried not to blush at the thought, as images crossed her mind, and focused instead on the camera Cat was setting up. Had Cat just spent the last 10 minutes doing... that...? By herself? Kara remembered hearing something, and blushed even more at the realization of what she'd been listening to, and trying to find out where it was coming from.

Kara took a deep breath and focused on her sleeves, running her fingers over the lycra hooking between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. Distraction. She needed distraction.

"You okay?"

Kara looked up from gazing at her lap, and her eyes caught onto Cat's easy clothes, and she quickly looked away, glancing at her reflection in the mirror on the far wall. Kara focused on that as she formulated her response slowly. Cat was breathtaking. She'd simply removed her blazer and sunglasses, and opened another button on her tee, but hell, the sight was enough to make Kara's breathing quicken. Cat looked both relaxed and casual, and totally sated from whatever manner of things she'd just done before coming up, and Kara had to shake her head to clear off the fog that was starting to seep in.

"What's up with you?"  Cat asked with a small smirk, catching Kara off guard and making her blush again.

"Nothing, Ms. Grant. What kind of pictures are you looking to try today?" Kara asked, trying for a change of subject before she'd have no choice but to run off and sate herself too.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind covering up." Cat said, and Kara was grateful Cat was willing to talk about the photos. "Not that you aren't beautiful as Supergirl, but the more normal we can make these the better. I was thinking jeans and a button down, with your suit just peeking out. You up for it? I was also going to begin some video taping. I’ll take shorts clips, I can place them together later.”

"Sure, whatever your style, Ms. Grant." Kara said, bouncing off her seat and walking over to her boss, who distractedly handed her a folded pile of clothes, containing a thin red silk top and casual worn down looking jeans.

"These look expensive..." Kara murmured and stepped over to a sofa by the other wall, sitting and bending to remove her boots so she could slip the jeans on over her sheer tights.  
"Yeah, they were. But I have others. I really just thought the red would look so good, considering your colors. And it's a little transparent, that'll show your suit a bit even through the shirt, and that's going to look really nice."


End file.
